phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
TTD001.txt
allsphide bg "image\sumi2.jpg",24 allspresume ;「お邪魔します」@ ;黙って入るのはなんとなく気恥ずかしいので、断りを入れて潜り込む。@ ;一枚の毛布を二人で使うのだから、自然とお互いの距離が近づき、体が触れあう。@ ;あ、温かい。@一人よりも二人のほうが温かい。@当たり前のことなんだけど今更のことのように気づく。\ `It felt a little awkward to get in without saying anything, so before I dove under, I said, "Here I come, then.".@ br `We were two people sharing just one blanket, so naturally, the distance between our bodies closed until we came into contact.@ br `Ah, it was warm.@ br `Two people were warmer than one.@ br `It seemed obvious, but it was something I hadn't realised until then.\ ;mai-091「ね、温かいでしょ。 ;mai-091-1私ね、こうやって毛布に包まって座ってるとね、昔を思い出すというかさ、安心するんだよ」@ ;マイの言う昔って何時なのかな。@そこには誰かが隣にいたのかな。@気になったけどなんとなく聞くのははばかれた。@ ;それに、今は僕がマイの隣にいるじゃないか、うん。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-091.ogg" `"See? Warm, isn't it?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-091-1.ogg" ` I feel relaxed when I sit like this, all wrapped up in a blanket. It reminds me of the past."@ br `I wondered just how long ago the past that she was referring to had been.@ br `Had there been someone next to her then, too?@ br `I was curious, but disinclined to ask.@ br `Besides, right then at that moment, it was me who was beside her.\ ;毛布の合わせ目を前の方に持ってくる。@ ;空気が逃げない様に。@ ;出来るだけぴったりと。@ ;話し疲れたのか、マイは黙ったままでいる。\ `As gently as possible, I pulled back the edges of the blanket so that no air would escape.@ br `Mai had fallen silent, perhaps having grown tired from talking.\ ;「そろそろ寝ようか？　もう結構いい時間だし、眠いでしょ？」@ ;マイも疲れてるかな、と思った僕はそう提案する。@ ;mai-092「うん、そうだね。@/ ;mai-092-1今日はさ、色々遊んだもんね。@/ ;mai-092-2私もね、ちょっと眠いかなあっておもってたんだよ」\ `"Shall we go to sleep? It's getting pretty late, and you must be sleepy, right?"@ br `I suggested, thinking that she must have been tired.@ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-092.ogg" br `"Yes, you're right.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-092-1.ogg" ` We did so many fun things today, didn't we?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-092-2.ogg" ` I was just thinking that I felt a little sleepy too."\ ;毛布の隙間から左手を出して、その長い髪を整えながら、マイが答える。@ ;身じろぎしたマイの髪からは、ほのかに柑橘系の香りがした。@ ;その香りに、なんだかドキドキしてしまった僕は、照れ隠しに、自分の頭を掻いた。@ ;部屋の電燈を消す。\ `She reached out from a gap with her left hand and adjusted her long hair as she replied.@ br `As she stirred, I caught a whiff of a faint citrus scent from her hair.@ br `I scratched my head, trying to hide the way that scent made my heart pound.@ br `I turned off the lights.\ allsphide monocro #393850:print 25 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" allspresume ;カーテンの隙間からの、月の照らす光を頼りにマイの許へ。@ ;「それじゃ寝ようか、マイ」@ ;毛布をあごの下まで掻き揚げ、眠りにつこうとする。\ `I made my way back to Mai's side by the light of the moon coming from the gaps in the curtains.@ br `"Well, let's get to sleep, Mai."@ br `Lifting the blanket all the way under my chin, I prepared to go to sleep.\ ;mai-093「あ、あのね、お兄さん。@/ ;mai-093-1肩借りてもいい？」@ ;思い切って言ったのかな？　伏目がちのマイ。@ ;「うん、いいよ、僕の肩でよければいくらでもどうぞ」@ ;mai-094「ありがとう。@/ ;mai-094-1私ね、寄りかかって眠るのが好き」@ ;僕と、マイはお互いに寄り添う。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-093.ogg" `"U-um, Onii-san.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-093-1.ogg" ` Can I lean on your shoulder?"@ br `Her eyes were downcast, as if the request had required all of her determination to make.@ br `"Sure, if that's what you want, lean away."@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-094.ogg" `"Thanks.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-094-1.ogg" ` I like to sleep while leaning against something, you see."@ br `Mai and I positioned ourselves to lean against each other.\ ;僕の肩に掛かる感触が、マイの存在をより強く感じさせた。@ `The weight on my shoulder kept hammering the fact of her presence into me.@ allsphide bg black,25 monocro off allspresume ;「お休み、マイ」@ ;そっと僕は告げると、自分の意識を眠りの中に沈めていく。@ ;mai-095「お休みなさい、お兄さん」@ ;僕に答えるマイの声。@ ;mai-096…ありがとう、お兄さん…@ ;おぼろげな僕の頭に、マイの声が染み込んでいった。\ br `"Good night, Mai."@ br `I said softly before my consciousness sank into sleep.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-095.ogg" `"Good night, Onii-san.", came her voice in reply.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-096.ogg" `"...Thank you...."@ br `The sound of her voice melted into my blurry consciousness.\ delay 2500 allsphide bg "BG\ima3.jpg",24 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop14.ogg" allspresume ;ん、ああ、朝か。@ ;強張った体が、僕を目覚めさせた。@ ;あ、そっか昨日はここに座って寝たんだっけ。@ ;………。@ ;ん、なんか声するなあ。@なんだあ？\ `Mmn... ah... was it morning?@ br `The stiffness in my body served to awaken me.@ br `Ah, that's right. I had slept here last night.@ br `.........@ br `Hmn? Just what was that sound?\ ;ld1 1,"haru2\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-097「おはよう、お兄さん。朝は弱いみたいだね」@ ;声の主は僕の前で微笑んでいるマイ。@ ;「あ、おはよう。@マイはもう起きてたんだね。@よく眠れた？」@ ;相変わらず微笑んでいるマイを見て、僕も自然と頬を緩める。@ ;ld1 1,"haru2\warai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-098「うん、ちょっと前にね。@/ ;mai-098-1お兄さんはまだ寝てた。@/ ;mai-098-2寝顔可愛かったよ？」\ `Mai stood before me and said, br ld1 1,"haru2\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-097.ogg" `"Good morning, Onii-san. Not a morning person, huh?"@ br `"Ah, morning.@/ ` You've been awake for a while, I take it. Did you sleep well?"@ br `My cheeks unwittingly loosened at the sight of her usual smile.@ ld1 1,"haru2\warai_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-098.ogg" `"Yep, just a little while ago,@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-098-1.ogg" ` while you were still asleep.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-098-2.ogg" ` You had the cutest expression on your face."\ gosub *text_bt_hide bg black,27 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" monocro #FFFFFF bg "bg\koen yoru.jpg",28 lsp 1,":a;sys\title4.bmp",0,200: print 24 : delay 1500 mov $PreviewComment,"Chapter Four: Shelter" mov $SubTitle,"_4" gosub *set_subtitle csp 1 bg black,25 monocro off bg "BG\ima3.jpg",27 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop13.ogg" gosub *text_bt_resume ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 ;僕らはそれから、二人で会うことが多くなった。@ ;マイのアパートはお店が契約している部屋で、同僚に見つかるとまずいので遊びに行くことは出来ない。@ ;だから、会うときは僕の部屋でだった。\ `From that day onwards, the two of us would often meet up.@ br `The shop had arranged for the lease on Mai's apartment, so I wasn't able to go to her place for fear of being found by a co-worker.@ br `That was why when we met, it was always at my place.\ ;シャンティがお休みの水曜日は二人で過ごす日。@ ;火曜の夜（正確には水曜の朝）仕事が明けたあと僕の部屋で、語り明かす。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;もちろん、壁際で一枚の毛布に包まりながら。@ ;お昼ごろまで寝たあと、街に繰り出す。@ ;時には映画に、時には遊園地に、時には宝石店に。@ ;人がこんなにも愛おしいなんて初めて知ったのは、マイのおかげだろう。\ `The two of us spent our Wednesdays off from Shanty together.@ br `On Tuesday nights (or more precisely, Wednesday mornings), after we had finished work, we would stay up until dawn chatting in my room.@ br ld1 1,"natu\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 `Naturally, we spent the whole time wrapped up in a single blanket by the wall.\ `After we'd taken an afternoon nap, we'd go out into town.@ br `From time to time, we'd watch a movie, visit the amusement park or go to the jewellers.@ br `For the first time, I'd realised just how precious someone else could be to me, and it was all thanks to her.\